


Asking For It

by JayMarks



Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce, PIERCE Tamora - Works
Genre: BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Begging, Breathplay, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Humiliation, Light BDSM, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayMarks/pseuds/JayMarks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tris discovers something about Briar. She's a bit mean about it, and he likes it more than he wants to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asking For It

**Author's Note:**

> The consent in this story is (eventually) explicit and enthusiastic, but I felt I should warn that there are some somewhat compromising circumstances involved and a hint of coercion/emotional manipulation preceding that consent, plus some shame and self-doubt on the part of the sub, so it might be uncomfortable for readers who have triggers around those issues.
> 
> (By the way, this is a lightly edited re-post of a story previously hosted here under a deleted account of mine, so if you feel like you've seen it before, that's why).

Briar wallowed in his sheets, too lazy and sated to move despite the fact that his bedding was clammy and a little disgusting from his most recent romp. It was unlikely that his bedmate could sneak out of a house full of mages, but he and his foster-sisters had developed an understanding about such things, and the girls would at least pretend not to notice. Too bad Sandry's consideration didn't extend to weaving him a set of self-cleaning sheets.

His comforting illusion of privacy shattered as a breeze through his open window carried Tris's voice to his ear, making him shiver as it caressed sweat-damp skin. His reforged connection to all three girls was firmly blocked, but he had no trouble understanding the words Tris sent to him on the wind. "What would Sandry and Daja think of you if they knew what you just got up to?"

"Stuff it, Coppercurls." _Did she hear everything, then?_ Tris's breeze changed from chilly to pleasantly cool as his cheeks heated at the thought.

Apparently she had. "If I'd known you liked that, maybe I wouldn't have tried so hard to be nicer to you," Tris teased.

Heat twisted low in Briar's belly, making his breath hitch audibly. _Please tell me she didn't notice that_ , he prayed. Silence from Tris as he scrambled for a response to her taunt. Then he heard footsteps on the stairs leading down from Tris's room. He scrambled for something to cover himself, barely managing it before his door swung open and Tris stepped through, closing it softly behind her. Her pale skin and plain white nightgown glowed in the moonlight from the open window. Briar glared at her. "What in Mila's name are you doing?" he said. "You know damned well I don't want you in here right now."

Tris didn't move. He could barely see her face in the dark. "Don't you?" she asked. 

Briar stared. "I know you're not asking me what I think you're asking me." 

"Obviously you know nothing of the sort." Tris stepped closer. Briar scooted back toward his headboard, wanting solid wood at his back. Then Tris smiled thinly and he scolded himself for retreating. He realized he was clutching his sheets to his chest like a maiden at her first bedding, and he let them fall to his lap. _They still cover everything important_ , he told himself. _Besides, I've got nothing to be ashamed of_. Still, when Tris's eyes trailed over his chest, he wished he could cover himself back up without looking like a fool. 

____"So modest, all of a sudden," she mocked. "You'd think I hadn't just heard how easy you are. Not that there was ever much doubt."_ _ _ _

Briar froze. _Is that what she thinks of me?_ he wondered. _No. No, she just likes making people squirm, and now she knows how I like it._ And he did like it, somewhere beneath the hurt and fear her words provoked. He never thought he would, coming from Tris. He swallowed hard, choking back shame. She was his foster-sister. This wasn't supposed to happen. 

____"I think you do want it," Tris told him. "I think you'll let me do whatever I want." She reached up to stroke her fraying braids, and magic gathered at her fingertips until she had a thick rope of whirling wind between her palms, swirling with sparks._ _ _ _

Briar stared at her, feeling like his brain was made of air and lightning like her magic rope. He said nothing; he didn't move. Tris smiled, and sent the rope floating toward him. He considered asking all his furniture to sprout limbs and hold her still until he figured out what in the wide green world was happening to him, but in the end, he did nothing. The rope twined briefly around his throat, making him shudder, before splitting and traveling down his arms to bind his wrists to his headboard. Tris left him plenty of room to maneuver, but he wasn't going anywhere. The rope was strong, and it sparked a warning against his skin when he tugged against it, testing. He could sense the tangle of tattooed vines under his skin bursting into bloom and wriggling happily at the touch of Tris's magic. _Traitors_. But the flowers weren't the only things giving him away; his heels pressed down into the bed as his knees spread involuntarily, and Tris's eyes narrowed. "I think you'll do more than let me. I think you'll beg for it." Briar really hoped she was wrong, but he wouldn't wager on it. 

____"Tell me what you want, Briar. You're clearly not shy with your words, and I know Rosethorn taught you how to ask for things politely."_ _ _ _

____"By all the gods, do _not_ talk about Rosethorn right now! This is disturbing enough without adding that to the brew."_ _ _ _

Tris laughed, and the sound sent a shiver through him despite his lingering horror at the thought of Rosethorn witnessing this. _I usually hate being laughed at_ , he thought crossly. _Why does now have to be different_? 

____"I'm not sure 'disturbed' is the right word," Tris told him, looking pointedly at his sheet-covered lap. "But I'm hardly going to ravish you against your will, so _ask_ , or I walk out of here right now."_ _ _ _

____"It's not like I invited you here in the first place," he said. She regarded him for a moment, then turned for the door. "Wait!" He hadn't intended to speak--he didn't like this, didn't like the feeling that he'd been diminished in her eyes by what she knew about him, didn't like her barging in and pushing him. But Tris was looking at him over her shoulder, waiting, and, contrary to all decency and common sense, he didn't want her to leave. He could have put aside lust, however startling or ill-advised, but he found himself shamefully desperate to keep her attention, to avoid displeasing her. He told himself that his earlier liaison had left him pliant--once he was in that mindset, it was hard to shake--but in truth, he was reacting more strongly to Tris than he had to any woman in recent memory. And he didn't know what would happen if they parted like this. Tris didn't seem angry, exactly, but something in him cringed at the thought of rejecting what she was offering. Tris, for all her sharpness, had more insecurities than a garden had weeds after a summer rain, and he was shocked she'd initiated anything in the first place._ _ _ _

____It was hard to remember that now, though, with her treating him almost contemptuously. Part of him liked the slight humiliation of it, but the rest of him just wanted to know that he hadn't lost the respect of one of the few people whose good opinion he actually cared for. "Tris," he began, then trailed off, unsure how to continue. Frustrated, he reached for her through the connection they shared. Her brows arched in surprise and she hesitated before reaching back. That was all it took. He felt her acceptance, her desire, and, twisting through it all, a tendril of cruel satisfaction at her newfound power over him. He groaned, arching helplessly against the bed, and he saw her eyes widen and her hair spark in response. He strained unconsciously against the bonds at his wrists, wanting to reach out to her physically as well as mentally, and the rope sparked as well, making his toes curl against the sheets with the feel of her magic against the thin skin of his wrists._ _ _ _

____Tris was scrambling onto the bed before he regained control of himself, staring down at him as she straddled him. "Ask me," she demanded, "and I'll give it to you, whatever you need." He didn't even want to resist anymore. He panted heavily as he stared up at her, at the intensity on her face, at peaked nipples showing through thin fabric, at her plump, soft thighs spread over him, nearly as pale as the gown rucked up around them._ _ _ _

There was no point in hiding--she could feel _everything_ \--and normally Briar might make it a performance, try to work her up with his words, but now he just let himself break. "I want to lick you, your cunt on my face, and I don't want you to let me even _breathe_ ," and she gasped, moving up his body, letting him, and he was straining to meet her. He was good at this--he knew he was--but he found himself struggling to find a rhythm as she rocked against his face, robbing him of any control over their pace. _I could make it good for you, if you slow down, let me, I could be good,_ he told her, mind-to-mind. 

____She reached back and pinched the inside of his thigh, hard, making him buck beneath her and moan as he worked his tongue against her as best he could. "I wouldn't give two tarnished coppers for your skills," she said. "Save that for the other girls you charm into bed. All I want is for you to lie there and take what I give you."_ _ _ _

____He collapsed back against the bed, staring at her as she moved up and away from him. He wanted to chase the taste of her, but he made himself wait for whatever she would allow him._ _ _ _

____"Good boy," she told him, and his face heated again at hearing her speak to him as if he were Little Bear. He dropped his eyes from hers when he realized that the humiliation was only winding him tighter, that she knew it._ _ _ _

____He heard Tris’s breath stutter, felt her lean back so that she was no longer supporting herself with her arms on the bed, leaving her hands free. She slid two fingers of her left hand into his mouth, and he sucked them, letting her slide them in and out in a slow, steady rhythm like he would use to tease a girl he was fucking. The other hand she slid between her legs, fingers moving easily over skin wet with his spit and her own arousal. Her breathing sped as her fingers circled her clit, slowly at first and then faster and faster. She grew too distracted to keep fucking his mouth with her other hand. It hung limp, fingers hooked over his bottom teeth, absently pulling his jaw down as she concentrated on her own pleasure. "Please," he whispered, slurring slightly. He could have spoken mind-to-mind, but something about trying to talk around her invading fingers added to the almost sickening lust that roiled in his belly and made him fight not to squirm against the sheets._ _ _ _

____"Please what?" she asked._ _ _ _

____"Please don't make yourself come. I want to do it. By . . . with my mouth. That's what I asked for." He forced himself to meet her eyes. He felt a kick of fear that she might stop, might punish him. She had told him to lie back and take it, and now he was making demands. And technically he _hadn't_ asked to make her come. But he felt like he would burst out of his skin if he couldn't touch her, couldn't bury his face in her, couldn't do something besides watch her. And she had said she'd give him what he needed if he asked._ _ _ _

____"Very well," she said, and moved to straddle his face again, pulling her nightgown out of the way and pausing just out of reach. He looked at her, wary, remembering her earlier directive to hold still. She arched nearly-invisible brows at him, smirking. "Go on, then. Work for it."_ _ _ _

____Briar stretched his neck and tongue until he could reach her, licking a long stripe up the middle of her cunt, touch so light it must feel like a tease because he couldn't get close enough for anything else. He stretched harder, wincing as his arms strained painfully against their restraints. When she'd touched herself, she'd gone straight for her clit, hadn't bothered fucking herself on her fingers. Briar did the same, making her clench, and he stayed there, muscles burning in his neck and shoulders as he flicked his tongue rapidly back and forth over her clit, knowing he wouldn't be able to hold the position for long. He wouldn't get a second chance, but it looked like he wouldn't need it._ _ _ _

____Tris's legs were trembling, and she couldn't seem to stop her hips from grinding against him. She hunched over him now, hands on the headboard, easier to reach, her spectacles barely clinging to the end of her nose, her nightgown billowing irritatingly around his face where she'd released it. He sucked tentatively on her clit, and she collapsed against him as she began to shake, forcing him back down against the bed. He circled his tongue around her, sucked again, harder, and the echo of her release rolled over him through their bond. He felt her jerk as he moaned against her in response, and the air in the room whirled in agitation, tugging at his hair and her gown and making the curtains snap. Tris had gained such control over her magic in their years apart that knowing he'd made her lose a little of it sent a pulse of satisfaction through him. He knew she could feel the smugness; knowing Tris, she'd make him regret it._ _ _ _

____He tried to suck in a breath, but got nothing but choking wet heat against his nose and mouth and nearly came himself. Tris was still rocking against him, chasing the aftershocks. He imagined making her come again and again against his face, unable to breathe, unable to do anything but let her ride him. He lashed his tongue against her, but she pulled away, leaning back and pushing her spectacles into place. He arched toward her, disappointed, but she shuffled backward on the bed, working her way down his body. _Okay, maybe not so disappointed_ , he thought, watching her. He wanted to feel her wrapped around him, her cunt or her mouth or even her hand, wanted to see what she looked like doing it. _ _ _ _

She reached his knees and kept going--all the way off the bed. She was standing up. Their connection slid solidly, inexorably closed. Briar stared at her, desperate arousal tempered with a twisting, sinking intuition. "Gods, Tris," he began, then had to clear his throat when his voice came out hoarse. He glared at her when she chuckled at him. "Do _not_ leave me like this." 

____"What's the matter, Briar? Surely you didn't think I'd give you everything you asked for in one night. As Sandry would tell you, getting everything you want is terrible for your character." She leaned down and kissed him on the nose, and he nearly gave in to the urge to snap his teeth at her from sheer annoyance. He thought better of it, but didn't have time to come up with a better response before she turned and padded out the door.____

Briar flopped back and stared at the ceiling, stunned and helpless, afraid he might actually cry with frustration and doubt. Lakik the Trickster was surely laughing at him. Here he was, still hard, and he had with no idea what Tris intended or how she felt, no idea when the bonds at his wrists would give way. The thought of Sandry or Daja looking for him in the morning made him feel sick with shame. They would recognize Tris's magic in his bindings, and it wouldn't take a mage to figure out what had taken place in his bed. 

____A cool breeze tickled the end of Briar's nose, right where Tris had kissed him--he abruptly realized they hadn't truly kissed at all--then circled playfully around his wrists, coaxing the magic that bound him to disperse in a shower of stinging sparks like miniature fireworks, leaving him weak with relief. "Don't you dare touch yourself," Tris's voice whispered in his ear, "And think carefully about what you'll ask for tomorrow. Maybe I'll even say yes."_ _ _ _


End file.
